This invention relates to a new, non-aerosol shaving gel composition.
Non-aerosol shaving preparations have been available for decades in a variety of forms including bars, sticks, creams and lotions and generally have been of two types--lathering, typically applied with a brush, and non-lathering, typically applied with the fingers. The lathering type is predominantly soap and the non-lathering type is an oil-in-water emulsion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-aerosol shaving composition which is a transparent or clear gel and which provides lather either by application with a brush, sponge or other applicator or by application with the fingers. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-aerosol shaving gel composition with advantageous lathering properties, and skin and beard conditioning properties, resulting in superior shave attributes compared to other non-aerosol shaving products.